Please, love me!
by Lehto
Summary: Alibaba n'a jamais vraiment eu de succès avec les filles. Et il n'est jamais réellement tombé amoureux non plus. Mais les choses commencent à changer lorsqu'il rencontre Morgiana, une jeune fille qui l'intrigue un peu plus chaque jour. Schoolfic.
1. 1ère leçon : Tomber amoureux

_Bonjour, bonjour : ) Ça faisait un petit moment que l'envie d'écrire sur ce pairing planait dans mon esprit et voilà. C'est la première fois que je fais dans le schoolfic et dans juste de la romance mais ils sont si mignons tous les deux que j'ai décidé de me lancer!_

 _Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont uniquement la propriété de Shinobu Ohtaka, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, aussi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Alibaba s'étira longuement alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans la salle, marquant la fin du cours et de cette journée. Une journée qui s'était écoulée comme toutes les autres, calme et monotone, avec son lot de devoirs à faire et d'interros placées pour les jours à venir. Mais rien de bien nouveau. C'était là le quotidien banal dans lequel il baignait. Tournant la tête, il leva les yeux vers Kassim qui jeta nonchalamment son sac sur son épaule droite avant de le regarder.

« T'attends quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'on doit aller bosser.

_Oui j'arrive. »

Rangeant ses affaires, le blond suivit son ami de longue date dans les couloirs remplis de monde. Parlant tranquillement avec lui, il remarqua néanmoins les regards que les filles posaient sur eux... enfin, surtout sur Kassim en fait. C'était un fait, Kassim avait du succès... mais pas lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'était pourtant pas plus moche qu'un autre si ? Mais malheureusement, du haut des dix-sept années de sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Alors que son ami lui, les avait enchaîné et ce depuis... quoique non, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Et il trouvait ça terriblement frustrant. Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir une petite amie !? Plus que de ne pas en avoir, c'était surtout de comprendre pourquoi qui le frustrait. Il grogna un peu.

« Comment tu fais pour avoir autant de succès, sérieusement ?

_Dis moi plutôt comment tu fais pour avoir si peu de succès toi... »

Alibaba se hérissa à la pique.

« Si je le savais, tu te doute bien que j'aurais fait en sorte de tout arranger ! »

Après tout, s'il avait une petite amie, il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Il la cajolerait, lui donnerait tout son amour, la couvrirait de cadeau... tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse ! Alors pourquoi !?

Kassim le regarda un moment sans rien dire avant de ricaner un peu, rigolant ouvertement malgré le regard que le blond lui lança.

« T'es un vrai gamin, c'est peut-être pour ça.

_Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je saurais prendre soin d'elle !

_Parce que ça se voit que t'es jamais tombé amoureux. »

Il connaissait les goûts d'Alibaba, il savait comment il réagirait s'il se trouvait une copine... Et il était sûr qu'il finirait par se faire avoir. Il était trop bonne poire. Il était trop sérieux pour se lancer dans des aventures sans lendemain comme lui, mais il se prenait trop la tête pour que ça colle.

« Commence déjà par tomber amoureux et on en reparlera. »

Alibaba le regarda sans rien dire puis soupira. C'était facile pour lui de dire ça. Après tout, tous les garçons de leur classe avaient quelqu'un. Et les plus jeunes aussi. Alors qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Quoique, Kassim marquait un point. Il avait déjà trouvé des filles magnifiques et avait tenté des approches mais... il n'était jamais à proprement parler tombé amoureux. Ça lui paraissait si compliqué tout ça. Comment tous les autres faisaient pour que ça marche ? Peut-être que c'était lui qui se tracassait trop là dessus...

Quittant le bâtiment, ils firent un détour par le dortoir dans lequel ils résidaient pour déposer leurs affaires et se changer pour aller à leurs petits boulots.

« Comment on fait pour tomber amoureux ? »

Kassim cligna des yeux avant de le regarder pour voir s'il était sérieux. Et apparemment oui car il semblait attendre une réponse. Retirant la cigarette qu'il s'était allumé de la bouche, il souffla sa fumée et le regarda.

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

_Non. Tu l'as dit, je suis jamais tombé amoureux, alors j'aimerais savoir comment on fait !

_Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! Ça se fait comme ça, c'est tout. T'as pas un genre de fille qui te plairait physiquement ? Ça peut aider comme point de départ. »

Réfléchissant, Alibaba croisa les bras sur son torse. A vrai dire... non. Toutes les filles qu'il avait trouvé mignonnes jusque là ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, et pour ce qui était du caractère, il ne les avait pas assez connu pour savoir ce qui lui plairait. Quelle soit gentille sans doute, après...

Devant son air perplexe, Kassim poussa un soupir dépité.

« T'es pas normal toi, en plus d'être puceau, tu sais pas ce que tu veux...

_La ferme ! »

* * *

Pédalant rapidement pour arriver au plus vite, Alibaba ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé à destination. Il avait réussi à trouver un emploi de coursier après les cours, livrant des colis un peu partout en ville avec son vélo. C'était assez fatiguant mais en contrepartie, ça payait relativement bien.

Prenant la direction du prochain lieu de livraison, il remarqua une jeune fille qui se faisait ennuyer par deux hommes plus âgés qu'elle, essayant visiblement de l'entraîner il ne savait où. Mettant un pied à terre, il s'arrêta. Les deux étaient plus grand que lui d'au moins une tête et étaient bien plus musclés que lui mais... il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Alors posant son vélo, il couru pour les rejoindre et ouvrit la bouche. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une ombre passa rapidement à coté de lui. L'instant d'après, l'un des gaillards se prit un monumental coup de pied dans l'estomac et finit au sol alors que son compagnon subissait le même sort, s'écroulant lourdement à coté de lui.

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, Alibaba regarda la jeune fille qui, sortie de nulle part, venait de coller une dérouillée ahurissante aux deux gars en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses cheveux rouge caressant tout juste ses épaules, ses yeux eux aussi rouge étaient rivés sur ses adversaire, brillant de colère.

« ... »

Ne disant rien, elle les fixa et les regarda filer tant bien que mal malgré la douleur que les coups reçus devaient provoquer. Le blond en restait estomaqué. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une fille faire ça... Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort alors qu'il la regardait de dos avant de revenir à la réalité. Il approcha et regarda la jeune fille remercier sa sauveuse à plusieurs reprises avant de filer. Puis il regarda la rousse qui ramassait son sac qu'elle avait abandonné par terre sans hésitation avant l'altercation.

« … Ça va ? »

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, Alibaba sentit une douce chaleur envahir son torse. Elle... était vraiment mignonne. Son visage avait des traits harmonieux et ses cheveux encadraient gracieusement son visage. Elle était toute fine et plus petite que lui mais de toute évidence... elle était largement plus forte que lui vu la facilité avec laquelle elle les avait étalé. Mais il était loin de trouver ça effrayant, juste... impressionnant ! Et ses yeux rouge posés sur lui brillaient à la lumière des réverbères autour d'eux.

La voyant qui ne répondait rien, il pointa la jambe avec laquelle elle avait frappé les deux hommes.

« Tu y as été vraiment fort, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

_... Non. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle répondit, repartant sans même demander son reste. Alibaba la regarda partir sans savoir quoi dire de plus. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé parler davantage avec elle. Alors, réalisant qu'elle allait disparaître de son champ de vision en tournant dans un coin de rue, il cria.

« Je m'appelles Alibaba ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

La voyant s'arrêter, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre sa réponde mais tout ce qu'il eut, ce fut une moue visiblement agacée qui se dessina sur son visage. Le regardant, les joues gonflées, elle se détourna et reprit son chemin sans un mot, laissant le blond se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Elle devait vouloir qu'il la laisse tranquille...

* * *

Kassim regarda son ami soupirer pour la énième fois de la journée avant de grogner. Il ne faisait que ça depuis le début de la matinée, avachi sur son bureau, et continuait encore maintenant alors qu'ils sortaient du lycée pour aller manger.

« C'est quoi ton problème cette fois hein !?

_Ben c'est que... »

S'arrêtant en entendant un coup de sifflet, Alibaba regarda en direction du terrain de sport pour voir des élèves courir. Et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite en reconnaissant cette chevelure rouge qui dépassait sans mal tous les autres participant à la course, éclatant sans doute les records coté chronomètre vu la vitesse à laquelle elle allait. S'agrippant au grillage pour mieux regarder, il trépignait d'excitation.

« C'est elle ! La fille dont je t'ai parlé hier ! »

Voyant que leur cours se terminait, le blond alla la voir, s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle le remarqua et que la même moue que la veille apparu sur son visage. Il leva néanmoins la main en guise de bonjour.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le même lycée que moi ! »

La voyant qui s'essuyait le visage avec une serviette sans chercher à répondre, il reprit, rigolant un peu.

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu de fille donner des coups de pieds comme ça ! Tu m'as vraiment surpris hier, c'était génial ! »

Mais de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas plus envie de faire la conversation que la veille. Elle semblait avoir mauvais caractère... Pourtant, elle était venue au secours de cette fille sans hésiter. Elle devait être quelqu'un de bien sous ses airs froids, il en était certain.

« On devient amis ?

_Non. »

La réponse claire et nette de l'adolescente refroidit le blond aussitôt. Pourtant, il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Il la trouvait impressionnante. Ses mouvements avaient été rapides, précis et plein de force. Mais peut-être qu'il se montrait trop insistant, peut-être le trouvait-elle lourd même...

« … Morgiana.

_Ah ? »

Il leva la tête pour voir qu'elle s'était retournée et le regardait.

« … Mon nom, c'est Morgiana. »

D'abord surpris, le visage d'Alibaba s'illumina peu à peu alors qu'elle reprenait la direction des vestiaires. Elle lui avait finalement donné son nom ! Il se sentit incroyablement heureux à cette idée. Ça voulait dire qu'elle ne le détestait pas ça, non ?

Kassim laissait aller son regard de son ami à cette fille plusieurs fois avant de le rejoindre.

« … Sérieusement ?

_Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Secouant la tête, Kassim tourna les talons pour reprendre la direction du réfectoire.

« Je comprends pas tes goûts...

_Mais de quoi tu parles ? »


	2. 2ème leçon : Faire le premier pas

Baillant longuement, Alibaba s'étira avant de regarder son portable. Sms, sms, appel manqué... ah, message sur le répondeur ? Bah, il verrait ça tout à l'heure. Les vacances commençaient demain et il était prêt à parier que tous les messages et appels concernaient des projets destinés à occuper tout ce temps libre. Car étonnement, si il n'avait pas particulièrement de succès avec les filles, il avait une facilité incroyable pour se faire des amis où qu'il passe. En arrivant dans cette école, il avait retrouvé Kassim qui était son ami d'enfance, mais maintenant...

« Alibaba ! »

Le blond se redressa et sourit au garçon aux cheveux noirs qui arrivait vers lui suivit de toute sa petite troupe.

« Salut Olba.

_Salut ! Tu as vu mon message ?

_Pas encore, tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Birgit rigola avant de le prendre de vitesse.

« Il a proposé à tout le monde d'aller faire un bowling demain, ça te dit ?

_Oui pourquoi pas ? »

La sonnerie retentissant, il laissa ses amis filer rapidement, leur adressant un signe de la main avant de revenir s'asseoir à son bureau. Avant, il ne connaissait que Kassim, maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un répertoire long comme le bras. Il connaissait du monde partout, aussi bien dans ceux de son âge comme des élèves plus jeunes, comme Olba. Ou comme...

Il poussa un soupir et laissa ses pensées s'égarer, une chevelure rouge vif lui revenant en mémoire, virevoltant alors qu'il revoyait Morgiana courir, devançant tous les autres de sa classe sans sembler forcer. Elle était peut-être aussi plus jeune que lui, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir aperçu dans les autres classes de son niveau. Peut être était-elle dans la classe de Olba ? Il aurait du lui demander tiens... Il regarda par la fenêtre. Que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment même ? Sans doute attendait-elle elle aussi que les cours reprennent pour que la journée se termine...

« Ah... j'aurais du lui demander son numéro... »

Quoiqu'elle aurait sûrement refusé de le lui donner, comme pour son prénom au début. Il sourit un peu à cette pensée. Peut-être que s'il le lui demandait gentiment la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, elle accepterait ? Il sentit son cœur accélérer un peu à cette éventualité. S'il avait son numéro, il lui serait plus facile de la voir plus souvent ou même de simplement discuter. Ils pourraient peut-être devenir de bons amis avec le temps. Il se sentit curieusement revigoré à cette idée et se redressa sur sa chaise. C'était décidé ! Dès qu'il la verrait, il tenterait sa chance !

Il laissa donc la journée s'écouler tranquillement, gardant cette idée à l'esprit. Néanmoins... Il se retrouva un peu bloqué dans son élan. Comme il l'avait réalisé tout à l'heure, il ne savait pas dans quelle classe elle était et donc pour la trouver, c'était un peu raté. Et lorsqu'il avait été la voir, il n'avait pas regardé s'il reconnaissait quelqu'un d'autre. Ses yeux s'étaient tout simplement rivés sur elle...

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Avec un peu de chance, Olba pourrait le lui dire. Il décida donc de rester attendre son ami qui terminait à la prochaine heure. Lorsqu'il le vit enfin arriver dans le couloir, il agita le bras pour qu'il le remarque et le rejoignit rapidement. Marchant tranquillement tous les deux, il lui raconta son problème. Le brun pencha la tête, surpris.

« Morgiana ? Oui, elle est dans notre classe. »

Le blond sentit son cœur s'envoler de bonheur. Savoir ça lui facilitait grandement la tâche pour la trouver.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux la voir ?

_Ah, eh bien... »

A vrai dire, Alibaba n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à une quelconque raison. Il avait simplement envie de la revoir, de lui parler, d'apprendre à la connaître un peu mieux. Sans même le vouloir, sa silhouette et son visage lui revenaient souvent à l'esprit

« Elle a l'air gentille, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait devenir de bons amis.

_Je sais pas trop... Je ne la vois jamais parler avec les autres. Je ne suis même pas sûr que quelqu'un ait déjà entendu le son de sa voix, elle est un peu sombre... »

Alibaba l'écouta sans rien dire. Vraiment ? C'était vrai que les deux fois où il l'avait vu, elle s'était montrée très peu loquace mais... Il en était certain, c'était quelqu'un de gentil. Peut-être était-elle juste timide ou maladroite ? Et puis...

« Moi je l'ai entendu sa voix, c'est même elle qui m'a donné son nom. »

Olba le regarda un moment puis rigola.

« Bah, si c'est toi, peut-être que ça marchera. Tu es doué pour mettre les gens à l'aise. »

Le blond rougit un peu au compliment avant de regarder le ciel, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il espérait qu'il disait vrai. Après tout, il avait vraiment envie de mieux la connaître.

* * *

Alibaba ne savait pas si, à ce stade, il pouvait encore parler de chance. Il avait décidé d'aller se promener un peu pendant l'après midi avant de rejoindre ses amis en début de soirée. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru tomber sur Morgiana au détour d'une rue. Et elle non plus visiblement vu la mine qu'elle afficha. La dérangeait-il à ce point ? Il décida cependant de passer outre cette impression et lui sourit.

« Salut !

_... Bonjour... »

Ce n'était qu'un mot qu'elle avait prononcé d'une voix à peine audible mais le simple fait qu'elle lui réponde le rendit heureux. Kassim serait là qu'il lui dirait qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour être content. En général, ça dépendait... mais quand c'était elle, il suffisait qu'elle lui parle pour lui faire plaisir. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait une liste dans sa main.

« Tu as des courses à faire ?

_Oui... je vais chez le coiffeur aussi... »

Elle ne cherchait pas à couper la discussion... tant mieux.

« Tu veux que je t'aide pour tes courses ? Ça serait plus facile à porter pour toi.

_C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller. »

Elle faisait toujours des phrases courtes et ne parlait pas particulièrement fort non plus. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait cette façon de froncer légèrement les sourcils quand on lui parlait. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Olba et les autres pensaient qu'elle était sombre.

« Pourquoi tu viens me parler ? »

Il quitta ses pensées et leva les yeux vers elle, surpris par sa question. Elle regardait ailleurs. Était-elle gênée ? Ils ne faisaient que discuter tranquillement pourtant.

« Parce que j'ai envie de faire ta connaissance.

_Pourquoi ? »

Alibaba cligna des yeux. Il fallait forcément avoir une raison pour avoir envie de parler avec quelqu'un ? Il haussa les épaules.

« En fait... je crois que, depuis l'autre soir où je t'ai vu frapper ces deux gars, je te trouve vraiment classe. C'était la première fois que je voyais une fille mettre ko quelqu'un si facilement.

_... Ah... »

Elle continuait de regarder le sol mais... il la vit gonfler les joues. Oulà, est ce qu'il l'avait fâché comme la dernière fois ? Les filles n'aimaient peut être pas qu'on parle de leur force... Puis il remarqua une légère teinte rosée recouvrir ses joues. Un peu surpris, il réalisa que plus que fâchée, elle semblait... flattée ? Il sourit un peu.

« Tu pratique des sports de combats ?

_Du judo et du karaté.

_C'est génial ! »

Il la regarda acquiescer avec cette moue. Alors quand elle gonflait les joues, ça pouvait aussi vouloir dire qu'elle était contente ? Il la trouvait mignonne quand elle faisait ça. Et il était vraiment ravi, parce que même si ça restait bref, elle lui parlait bien d'elle, sans chercher à le repousser. Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient remis à avancer. Alibaba n'avait aucune idée de où ils se rendaient ni si elle en avait une quelconque idée elle aussi. Mais ça n'avait pas de réelle importance, il se sentait bien à parler avec elle. Comme il le pensait, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de sombre. Elle était un peu particulière certes mais... il avait davantage l'impression que c'était de la maladresse qui la faisait se montrer si distante.

Deux heures plus tard, ils revenaient d'une petite supérette, deux sacs remplis des achats de la jeune fille. Celle-ci refusait obstinément de le laisser les porter. A force de persuasion, le blond réussi à la convaincre de lui laisser au moins une poignée d'un des sacs pour qu'ils se partagent le poids. C'était une bien maigre victoire... mais une victoire quand même non ? Surtout qu'à la base, elle ne voulait pas de son aide pour ses courses. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés devant le magasin sans même y prendre garde et voilà. Ce qui était loin de contrarier Alibaba, au contraire.

« Ali! »

Tournant la tête en entendant son surnom, le blond aperçu Kassim, Olba accompagnés de Yon, Birgit, Bhrol, Alon et même Aladin. Quand Olba parlait d'emmener tout le monde, il ne plaisantait pas !

« Toto ne pouvait pas venir ?

_Non, elle bosse ce soir.

_Bon... »

Morgiana regardait le petite groupe qui s'était constitué devant elle. Ils avaient tous l'air de bien se connaître. Ça devait faire un moment qu'ils étaient amis sans doute.

« ... »

Voyant le blond en pleine discussion avec eux, elle hésita un moment avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller. Maintenant qu'il les avait rejoint, elle devait le laisser tranquille et rentrer chez elle. C'était ce qu'elle avait prévu dès le départ après tout. Ah, et aussi aller chez le coiffeur !

« Morgiana ! »

Elle se figea et tourna un peu la tête pour voir Alibaba qui se pressait pour venir vers elle. Se tournant pour lui faire face, elle le regarda lui offrir un grand sourire.

« Viens avec nous !

_... Quoi ?

_On va tous faire un bowling ensemble. Viens, tu verras, on s'amusera bien.

_... Non, c'est bon, je dois rentrer... »

Elle dévia son regard pour regarder ailleurs, puis baissa les yeux sur ses sacs qu'elle tenait à bout de bras.

« Je dois aller ranger tout ça...

_Mais tu pourras le faire après, il n'y a rien qui craint là dedans.

_... »

Morgiana ne savait pas quoi dire. Honnêtement, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle ne connaissait personne à part Alibaba lui même, et encore. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'intriguait sans qu'elle ne parvienne pour autant à mettre le doigt dessus. Sa présence n'était pas désagréable mais... elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Pourquoi venait-il la voir comme ça ? C'était vraiment juste à cause de l'autre soir ? Parce qu'il avait été impressionné ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

« … Pourquoi pas... »

Elle sursauta alors que les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Non non non, elle avait dit qu'elle devait rentrer ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se raviser mais sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge devant l'air ravi du blond.

« ... »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Manifester autant de joie juste parce que quelqu'un acceptait de venir avec lui, ça lui paraissait assez étrange. Mais il était étrange à ses yeux. Soupirant doucement, elle lui emboîta le pas quand il rejoignit ses amis.

« Vous tous, je vous présente Morgiana, je l'ai invité à nous accompagner. »

Olba le regarda en penchant la tête, perplexe. Kassim lui haussa les épaules. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Aladin sourit et approcha de la jeune fille, lui tendant la main.

« Enchanté Morgiana, moi c'est Aladin. »

Regardant sa main, elle resta un moment, hésitant puis elle la serra doucement dans la sienne.

« … Enchantée... »

* * *

« Bon, qui va avec qui ? »

Kassim grogna.

« Je m'en fous, mais pas avec Ali, il est vraiment trop nul.

_Eh ! »

Rigolant un peu, Olba regarda tout le monde.

« Bon... on va dire Kassim, Yon et Birgit ensemble puis Alibaba, Aladin et Morgiana. Moi j'irais avec Bhrol et Alon. Ça vous convient ? »

Devant la réponse affirmative collective, il leva les mains et alla rejoindre les deux membres de son équipe. Alibaba sourit un peu.

« Tu as déjà fait du bowling Morgiana ?

_Non... »

Aladin rigola un peu.

« Tu verras, c'est facile, on va t'expliquer. »

Ils lui expliquèrent rapidement le but du jeu et attendirent qu'elle acquiesce pour leur faire savoir qu'elle avait bien compris.

« Bon alors aujourd'hui, on va essayer de limiter la casse que va faire Alibaba !

_Eh ! Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça !

_A vrai dire... si. »

Assistant à l'échange entre les deux garçons, Morgiana ne pu réprimer un sourire amusé devant la mine déprimée du blond. Ils étaient gentils et avaient l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre. Puis elle regarda les autres s'avancer sur la piste pour lancer la boule qui allait droit dans les quilles... sauf celle de Alibaba qui termina sa course dans la gouttière, provoquant l'hilarité chez ses amis tandis que Aladin lui tapotait gentiment le dos pour essayer de le consoler.

« Mais pourquoi... je pensais qu'elle serait bonne cette fois...

_Allez, allez, ça ne doit pas être ton truc l bowling, c'est tout. »

Aladin fit signe à Morgiana d'approcher quand ce fut son tour. Allant se placer en bout de piste, elle regarda les quilles disposées à l'opposé. Le but était d'en renverser le plus possible en un coup ? Soit. Prenant la boule, elle resta un moment à fixer son objectif. Puis, prenant son élan, elle lança la boule sans retenue, la faisant traverser la piste à tout allure pour dégommer la totalité des quilles dans un vacarme.

« ... »

Elle se redressa, inspirant un peu. Elle avait réussi. Ce n'était pas si dur qu'elle pouvait le penser quelques instants plus tôt. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle vit la plupart de ses compagnons la regarder, bouche bée. Kassim toussait, manquant de s'étrangler avec son soda devant sa prestation tandis que le regard de Olba allait de la jeune femme à la piste.

« … Elle a tout dégommé... »

Aladin rigola avant de la rejoindre et de lever la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

« T'es la meilleure, Morgiana ! »

Le regardant, elle hésita un instant avant de comprendre. Tapant doucement dans sa main avec la sienne, elle ne pu réprimer un léger sourire devant les airs ravis de ses deux partenaires. Air ravi qui s'agrandit un peu plus à mesure qu'elle lançait. Strike à chaque passage. Olba en était dépité.

« Mais comment elle fait ? »

Kassim grogna, l'idée de se faire plumer par l'équipe de Alibaba ne lui plaisant pas tellement.

« Elle vise bien et elle a de la force, cherche pas plus loin. »

Le résultat ne fut pas vraiment une surprise d'ailleurs. Sauf pour Alibaba qui, pour la première fois voyait son équipe victorieuse. Il était aux anges, se pavanant devant Kassim qui lui lançait des regards assassins.

« Ne pousse pas trop Ali...

_Oui oui~ »

Après quelques petites chamailleries et menaces de représailles à son encontre, Alibaba se trouvait à raccompagner Morgiana, marchant tranquillement à ses cotés, portant un de ses sacs.

« C'était amusant non ?

_... Oui. »

Le blond sourit. Il ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait vraiment profité de cette journée mais lui en tout cas était ravi. Il avait pu la voir, passer du temps avec elle, lui parler. Il avait même pu montrer à ses amis que, sous ses airs un peu froids, elle n'était en rien méchante. De toute évidence, ses performances n'avaient pas seulement fait voler les quilles mais aussi leurs a-priori sur elle. Aladin avait discuté sans mal avec elle dès le début, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris, il était comme ça. Mais de voir les autres lui parler aussi lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il espérait qu'il en était de même pour elle aussi. La voyant s'arrêter, il haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_... J'ai oublié le coiffeur... »

Ah. A dire vrai, lui aussi. Puis il sourit un peu.

« Ce n'est pas très grave je pense... et puis, tu es très jolie comme ça. Je suis même sûr que tu le serais encore plus avec les cheveux longs. »

Il rigola un peu en la voyant gonfler les joues comme il s'y attendait. Mais pourtant, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il reprit néanmoins son chemin sans insister, jusqu'à s'arrêter à un croisement.

« Bon, moi je vais à gauche. Ça va aller pour rentrer avec tes courses ? Je t'aide sinon.

_Ça va aller, je ne suis pas loin. »

Acquiesçant, il lui rendit son sac et lui sourit.

« J'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée avec toi. Il faudra qu'on recommence un de ces jours ! »

Agitant la main, il prit le chemin du retour sous le regard de Morgiana qui regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner pour disparaître au détour d'une rue. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange, lui parler comme ça, l'inviter alors qu'il se connaissaient à peine. Et lui sourire si radieusement en lui disant qu'il la trouvait jolie... Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite alors que ses joues devinrent plus chaudes. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ce genre de choses...


	3. 3ème leçon : Apprendre à se connaître

_Ça y est, j'ai réussi à vaincre le rhume pour écrire un nouveau chapitre! Ça m'aura prit du temps mais ça y est! Les idées viennent tout doucement (même si on ne se demandera pas d'ou vient celle pour ce chapitre :3 J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira alors bonne lecture!_

* * *

Morgiana regardait la pluie s'écraser sur la vitre à coté de son bureau d'un air absent. Accoudée à la table, son menton reposait sur son poing. La pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis plusieurs jours tandis que les températures commençaient à baisser. Les feuillages des arbres de la cour se faisaient plus minces et dégarnis, tapissant le sol de feuilles mortes et glissantes. L'hiver approchait peu à peu et cela se ressentait petit à petit.

Poussant un léger soupir, elle s'efforça de se concentrer à nouveau sur la leçon. Puis son regard glissa sur l'horloge accrochée au dessus du tableau. Plus que quelques minutes avant la fin du cours. Elle allait enfin pouvoir manger. Son estomac commençait à manifester son besoin de nourriture... Lorsque la sonnerie résonna enfin, elle ramassa ses affaires avant de réaliser brusquement que... elle avait oublié son repas chez elle. Non... non... Même si elle se dépêchait maintenant, il devait déjà y avoir une queue monumentale au réfectoire... Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier bon sang...

« Mor, tu n'as pas ton repas aujourd'hui ? »

Se redressant d'un bond, elle posa les yeux sur Olba qui la regardait. Puis il lui sourit en lui faisant signe de venir.

« On va acheter de quoi manger, viens avec nous ! »

L'adolescente le regarda un moment avant de finalement acquiescer et se lever. Depuis la fois où ils avaient joué au bowling tous ensemble, elle pouvait noter une légère différence dans son comportement et celui de ses amis. Jusque là, ils ne se parlaient pas, c'était tout juste s'ils prenaient conscience de la présence des uns et des autres. Mais ils s'étaient mis à lui dire bonjour chaque matin. Ils ne se parlaient que très peu encore mais ils s'étaient mis à l'appeler « Mor ». Elle gonfla un peu les joues en y repensant. C'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait un surnom...

Son regard se posa sur Kassim lorsqu'il passa dans le couloir à son tour et automatiquement, elle se mit à chercher des yeux la chevelure blonde de Alibaba. Mais elle ne la vit nulle part. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir. C'était surprenant, ils passaient toujours leur temps ensemble au lycée... Puis elle cligna des yeux. Pourquoi sentait-elle cette pointe de déception lui serrer le cœur ? Le blond n'était pas là, et alors ? Il finirait bien par arriver à un moment ou un autre. Mais de toute évidence, elle n'était pas la seule à s'étonner de l'absence de ce dernier. Olba regarda autour d'eux avant de regarder le brun.

« Kassim, il n'est pas là Ali ?

_Nan, il a choppé la crève, il est resté chez lui.

_Quoi ? Mais comment il a fait ?

_Il a bossé sous la flotte. »

Morgiana les écouta sans rien dire. Malade ? Ça devait être assez sérieux pour l'empêcher de venir en cours. Mais avec la pluie et le vent qui s'abattaient sur la ville depuis quelques jours, ça pouvait se comprendre, surtout s'il travaillait toujours sur son vélo comme la dernière fois. Mais s'il prenait des médicaments, il serait sûrement vite sur pieds.

La journée défila lentement, les cours se succédant les uns après les autres. Et peu importait ses efforts, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment le blond allait. Se reposait-il bien ? Avait-il ce qu'il fallait pour se soigner ? Et jusqu'à quel point était-il malade déjà ? Était-il cloué au lit avec de la fièvre ? Elle ferma les yeux et pressa ses paumes contre eux. De toute manière, que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle n'avait pas son numéro, elle ne pouvait donc pas lui demander si ça allait. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus aller le voir, elle ignorait où il vivait. Et de toute façon, ce serait bizarre qu'elle aille le voir, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps après tout. Mais même en se répétant ces quelques mots encore et encore, elle ne parvenait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Elle poussa un énième soupir et posa son front contre le bois de son bureau. Que faire alors ? Elle n'aimait pas ça, cette sensation de tourner en rond sans rien pouvoir y faire.

« Mor, il faut y aller, tu dors ou quoi ? »

Elle quitta ses pensées et leva les yeux vers Birgit qui la regardait, étonnée. Regardant autour d'eux, Morgiana remarqua que tout le monde ramassait ses affaires pour s'en aller. La sonnerie avait retentit ? Elle n'avait rien entendu...

« J'arrive.

_On se voit demain alors ! »

Acquiesçant, elle rangea tranquillement ses affaires avant de se lever et de quitter la salle. Avançant machinalement vers la sortie, elle s'arrêta en voyant Kassim qui arrivait sur sa droite. Celui-ci, la remarquant à son tour resta un moment silencieux avant de demander en la voyant le fixer sans rien dire.

« Quoi ?

_... »

Elle était restée à le regarder sans s'en rendre compte. Regardant le sol sous ses pieds, elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans émettre le moindre son. Si quelqu'un devait savoir comment allait Alibaba, ça devait être lui. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, c'était tout juste s'ils s'étaient parlés jusque là alors elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait au juste ? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de penser autant à une seule et même personne dans toute une journée. Plus ça allait et moins elle se comprenait. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?

Un soupir lui fit lever les yeux et elle regarda Kassim descendre son sac de son épaule pour fouiller dedans. Il finit par en sortir un paquet de feuilles qu'il lui tendit, refermant son sac une fois qu'elle les prit.

« Ce sont des copies de nos cours. J'ai du boulot du coup je peux pas les lui filer, tu peux y aller ? »

Surprise, Morgiana secoua la tête.

« Mais... je ne sais pas où il habite.

_C'est facile, il est dans les logements étudiants juste à coté des facs. Attends, file moi ton portable... »

Le lui donnant, elle le regarda taper rapidement quelque chose sur son clavier avant de le lui rendre.

« J'ai enregistré son numéro dans ton portable, comme ça si tu le trouve pas, appelles-le. »

Morgiana rougit aussitôt. L'appeler ?

« Mais...

_Bon, je dois y aller, merci pour ton aide ! »

Et il partit sans lui laisser le temps de protester. D'une part parce qu'il allait vraiment finir par être en retard et aussi parce qu'il était certain que, que ce soit de la voir lui apporter ses cours ou même de l'entendre au téléphone, ça ferait plus que jamais plaisir à cette andouille qu'était son ami.

* * *

Morgiana resta immobile à fixer la porte devant elle. Effectivement, elle avait facilement trouvé l'endroit comme le lui avait dit Kassim. Mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait là... elle n'osait plus continuer. Elle posa les yeux sur l'interphone. Elle n'avait plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton. Arriver à l'improviste comme ça... peut-être devrait-elle lui envoyer un message avant ? Mais ne trouverait-il pas ça étrange qu'elle ait obtenu son numéro alors qu'il ne le lui avait pas donné ? Fermant les yeux, elle lutta furieusement contre son envie de tourner les talons et de rentrer rapidement chez elle. Non, elle avait juste à lui donner ses cours, rien de plus et elle repartirait sitôt après. Ça n'avait rien de bizarre. Alors elle finit par appuyer et attendit, écoutant la tonalité résonner dans le micro. Mais rien. Elle pencha la tête. Personne ? Elle appuya une deuxième fois. Peut-être n'était-il pas là... Non, s'il était malade, il devait être chez lui. Peut-être dormait-il ? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Si c'était le cas, autant ne pas le réveiller...

« Oui ? »

Elle fit un bond lorsque la voix du blond résonna à ses oreilles. Sa voix semblait pâteuse, elle l'avait sans doute réveillé. Zut...

« Je... C'est moi, Morgiana... je suis venue t'apporter les cours que tu as manqué... »

Seul le silence lui répondit aussi attendit-elle sans savoir quoi faire. Puis elle entendit le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir.

« C'est bon, tu peux entrer, je suis au troisième étage alors p- »

Un bruit de choc résonna dans le micro, la faisant sursauter. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Puis elle se raidit. Il était peut-être tombé ! Se précipitant à l'intérieur, elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre, courant sans s'arrêter jusqu'à arriver devant sa porte. Essoufflée, elle tapa contre celle-ci, le cœur martelant contre sa poitrine.

« Alibaba ! Ça va, tu vas bien !? »

Pas de réponse. Il avait du se blesser. Ou peut-être avait-il perdu connaissance en se déplaçant à cause de la fièvre. Secouant la tête, elle se recula et posa son sac par terre. Pas le choix, puisqu'il le fallait, elle allait devoir défoncer cette porte. Inspirant profondément, elle se mit à courir alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Clignant des yeux, elle s'arrêta de justesse juste devant le blond qui la regardait, un peu surpris. Puis il se mit à rire en comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Tu voulais enfoncer la porte? »

Morgiana rougit aussitôt à sa voix amusée, gonflant les joues.

« J-Je croyais... que tu étais tombé... ou quelque chose comme ça...

_Je suis bien tombé, j'ai été un peu trop vite et... voilà. »

L'adolescente leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Il souriait comme à son habitude. Ses joues avaient une teinte un peu rouge et quelques cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il portait un simple t-shirt blanc et un pantalon de survêtement noir. Sa voix était un peu plus rauque et basse qu'à l'accoutumée aussi...

Elle plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit les copies qu'elle lui tendit.

« Kassim ne pouvait pas te les apporter alors il me les as donné. Désolée si je t'ai réveillé... »

Le blond secoua la tête avant de sourire de plus belle.

« Non non ! C'est gentil à toi! Et désolé qu'il t'ait donné la corvée...

_Ça ne me dérange pas... »

Alibaba sentit ses joues devenir un peu plus chaudes à ses mots qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà à cause de la fièvre. Et s'il était embarrassé que son ami ait envoyé la jeune fille sans prévenir... il en était malgré tout ravi. Même si, s'il avait su, il aurait au moins essayé de ranger un peu. Mais il était réellement touché qu'elle ait accepté de venir jusqu'ici rien que pour ça.

Morgiana le regarda sans rien dire. Elle remarqua qu'il gardait la main posée sur l'encadrement de la porte depuis qu'il lui avait ouvert. Avait-il du mal à rester debout ?

« … Comment tu te sens ?

_Un peu fatigué mais ça va.

_ Tu devrais retourner te coucher... »

Le blond acquiesça. A dire vrai, il en avait envie mais... Il était presque certain que s'il le faisait maintenant, il s'écroulerait devant elle comme il l'avait fait en voulant se lever pour lui ouvrir la porte. Et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le voit sous un aspect aussi lamentable. Il se sentait lourd et fatigué mais sa fierté était toujours là malgré tout.

« Je vais faire ça, fais attention en rentrant.

_Oui. Soignes toi bien alors...

_Je n'ai pas encore acheté de médicaments alors je vais surtout me reposer. »

Il regarda Morgiana, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner s'arrêter et tourner les talons pour le regarder avec une expression qui lui fit avoir des sueurs froides. Ce n'était pas une grimace, ce n'était pas non plus comme cette façon qu'elle avait de gonfler les joues mais... quoi que ça puisse être, ça exprimait clairement son mécontentement. Elle avait vraiment un visage très expressif...

Marmonnant, Morgiana revint vers lui et le saisit par le bras, le passant sur ses épaules pour le faire rentrer dans son appartement. Elle ne s'était pas trompé, il avançait d'un pas lent et s'appuyait sur elle, il devait vraiment avoir du mal à rester debout. Elle traversa une petite salle a manger qui faisait cuisine en même temps et poussa la porte de sa chambre avant de grimacer un peu alors que Alibaba rougissait. Le lit était défait tandis que des vêtements et objets en tout genre jonchaient le sol. Sa chambre n'était déjà pas très grande mais le bazar des lieux empirait les choses.

« N-Ne fais pas attention à ça s'il te plait...

_On verra plus tard... »

L'aidant à s'installer dans son lit, elle se redressa.

« Je vais à la pharmacie, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

_C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, j'irais plus tard.

_Tu es malade alors reste là. »

Devant la mine courroucée qu'elle lui lança alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, Alibaba se ravisa et soupira avant d'acquiescer, lui tendant les clés pour qu'elle puisse rentrer quand elle aurait terminé. Regardant la porte se refermer sur elle, il resta allongé à regarder le plafond. Quel imbécile de tomber malade, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de quoi se protéger de la pluie l'autre soir... Se tournant de coté, il finit par sourire lentement. S'il n'était pas tombé malade... Morgiana ne serait pas venue jusqu'ici. Est ce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? Cette possibilité lui réchauffa doucement le cœur. Elle avait prit la peine de venir alors que rien ne l'y obligeait et encore maintenant, au lieu de simplement rentrer chez elle, elle allait chercher de quoi le soigner. Il le savait depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré. Elle était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil...

* * *

Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en entendant un bruit. Il s'était endormi ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte... Se frottant les yeux, il se redressa prudemment et renifla en sentant une odeur de cuisine. Alors qu'il songeait se lever pour voir ce qu'il se passait, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser Morgiana entrer, un plateau dans les mains, un peu rouge.

« Morgiana... ça fait longtemps que je dors ? »

Elle acquiesça doucement tout en approchant pour poser le plateau devant lui.

« Ça doit faire deux heures... »

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle l'avait retrouvé profondément endormi dans son lit et avait préféré le laisser se reposer un peu. Puis elle s'était dit que lui préparer quelque chose à manger l'aiderait sans doute à se remettre un peu plus vite. Mais...

Elle rougit en voyant qu'il examinait le contenu du plateau. Du riz bien trop cuit, un bouillon bien trop salé, et elle ne parlait même pas de ses précédents essais qui reposaient en paix dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée d'avoir fait ça mais c'était pourtant les meilleurs résultats qu'elle avait pu obtenir.

« J'ai voulu faire la cuisine mais... je ne suis pas très douée pour ça alors ne te sens pas obligée de... »

Elle s'arrêta en le voyant se mettre à manger de suite sans même grimacer ou exprimer un quelconque signe de dégoût. Était-il à ce point affamé ? Non, il devait sûrement faire ça pour qu'elle ne se sente pas gênée.

« Si ce n'est pas bon, ne te force pas, tu finiras encore plus malade...

_Non non, c'est bon, je t'assure ! »

Morgiana rougit un peu, sentant son cœur battre un peu plus fort devant le sourire qu'il lui offrit. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai mais... cette façon qu'il avait de manger avec plaisir et de lui dire ça la toucha.

« Merci Morgiana. Je t'avoue que je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir, j'étais trop à plat pour me faire quoi que ce soit...

_Tu vis tout seul ? Tu n'as pas de famille dans les environs ? »

Le blond acquiesça, continuant de manger mais plus lentement.

« Non, j'habitais assez loin d'ici et j'ai emménagé dans cette ville à la fin du collège. Je travaille le soir pour payer le loyer.

_Tes parents ne peuvent pas t'aider? »

Il rigola un peu, faisant une pause dans son repas pour ne pas avoir de nausées.

« Si, sans doute mais... je n'ai pas envie de demander de l'aide. Je préfère me débrouiller seul. C'est un peu... comment dire... j'ai envie de me dire plus tard que, ce que j'ai obtenu, je ne l'ai obtenu que par moi même, sans aide tu vois ?

_... Je ne te pensais pas si fier. »

Il rigola un peu.

« Eh si. Et toi, tu vis avec ta famille ?

_... Avec mon frère.

_Ah, tu as un grand frère ?

_Oui... des cousins aussi. Quand on est malades, on se prépare toujours à manger, ça aide à aller mieux, c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé là aussi... »

Alibaba se mordit la lèvre en la voyant rougir de plus belle devant son essai raté de cuisine. Le bouillon était horriblement salé, le riz était collant et dur à avaler s'il en prenait de grandes bouchées mais... malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer ça. Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'elle ait prit le temps de faire ça pour lui. A quand remontait la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait fait ça pour lui ? Il ne s'en rappelait même plus...

« Morgiana...

_Oui ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rougit lorsqu'il prit sa main et la serra doucement alors qu'il lui souriait.

« Merci pour tout. Tu es vraiment géniale.

_... »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque aussitôt. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine alors que sa main dans celle du blond la brûlait. Il était si chaleureux dans chacun de ses mots, dans ses sourires, dans ses regards. Il était gentil avec tout le monde, elle le savait, mais quand il l'était envers elle comme ça...

« J-Je vais devoir rentrer par contre, il commence à être tard...

_Ah oui ! Pardon de t'avoir retenu ! »

Elle secoua la tête avant de se lever. Puis elle le regarda de nouveau.

« … Kassim m'a donné ton numéro de portable... tu veux que je te donne le mien ? Comme ça, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose... »

Alibaba la regarda. S'il le voulait ? Évidemment qu'il le voulait ! Si Kassim était présent à cet instant, il aurait été capable de l'embrasser tant il était heureux ! Il sourit quand le numéro de la jeune fille s'afficha sur son écran alors qu'elle l'appelait et l'enregistra aussitôt pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre.

« Ça va aller pour rentrer chez toi, tu es sûre ?

_Oui, je n'habite pas très loin... »

Acquiesçant, Alibaba agita la main et elle en fit de même avant de sortir. Ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble, elle frissonna en sentant le vent se lever, réajustant son manteau pour prendre le chemin du retour. Elle sursauta en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche et le sortit pour voir le nom du blond affiché. Avait-il oublié quelque chose ?

 _« Dis à ton frère que je suis désolé de te faire rentrer si tard !_ : ( _Et ta cuisine fait des miracles, je me sens déjà mieux, tu m'as guéris ! (°_ v °) _»_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ces lignes. C'était impossible qu'il soit déjà rétablis avec juste de la nourriture, surtout avec sa cuisine. Mais elle était malgré tout contente d'être venue le voir aujourd'hui. Elle avait pu s'assurer de son état, elle avait même pu l'aider un peu, et la façon dont il l'avait remercié... elle sentit ses joues rougir un peu en revoyant le sourire qu'il lui avait offert. On lui avait déjà sourit mais... elle n'avais jamais ressentit la même chose qu'à cet instant. Elle espérait qu'il irait bientôt mieux, elle avait envie de le revoir rire dans les couloirs avec ses amis...

* * *

 _J'en profites pour répondre ici aux commentaires des personnes sans compte (je n'avais jamais pensé à faire comme ça jusque là... mieux vaut tard que jamais :3)_

 _Bouh : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aime! J'aime axer sur les sentiments des personnages et leurs pensées, c'est ce qui m'amuse le plus : ) Après, pour Kassim, je ne lui ai pas prévu cette fin non, mais on n'est pas à l'abri d'une idée qui déboule de nulle part (je suis très forte pour modifier mes idées de base et j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages parfois :3 ) Je tâtonne encore un peu pour incarner Mor et Ali mais si tu as aimé, c'est parfait! Et pour Kassim... disons que chacun ses goûts? Morgiana ne doit pas être dans les siens xD Et bien sûr que ton commentaire me fait plaisir, que tu ais un compte ou non, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les gens pensent alors merci à toi d'avoir prit la peine de me laisser un commentaire, vraiment :D Et je compte bien continuer aussi longtemps que possible! Bisous plein de bave et a bientôt~!_


	4. 4ème leçon : Découvrir des sentiments

_Ca faisait un petit moment que je n'avais rien posté pour cette fic du coup, je me rattrape! :3 J'espère que ça vous plaira alors bonne lecture!_

* * *

Soufflant dans ses mains pour essayer de les réchauffer, Alibaba s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son écharpe et son manteau pour se protéger de l'air froid. Pressant le pas pour arriver plus rapidement et pouvoir se mettre au chaud dans leur salle de classe, il zigzagua entre les passants tout en réfléchissant. Encore maintenant, il avait du mal à croire que Morgiana était bel et bien venue jusqu'à chez lui. Rien que d'y repenser, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui alors elle était venue... enfin non, à la base, elle était venue parce que Kassim s'était désisté mais... quand même ! Ce souvenir lui mettait du baume au cœur, une immense bonne humeur le dévorant tout entier. Maintenant qu'il était remis sur pieds, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : remercier Morgiana ! Malheureusement... il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour ça. Simplement lui dire merci ? Il était certain que ça suffirait à la jeune fille mais lui trouvait ça un peu léger. Lui offrir quelque chose peut être ? Mais quoi dans ce cas ? Il n'avait pas envie de lui offrir une quelconque babiole trouvée au coin d'une rue mais il ne roulait pas sur l'or non plus. Sans compter qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui pourrait bien lui plaire. Vraiment, plus il y pensait et moins il voyait clair dans tout ça.

Soupirant un peu, il retira son écharpe une fois les portes de l'école franchies et se dirigea vers sa classe, posant ses affaires à son bureau avant d'encaisser une tape dans le dos.

« Bon retour parmi nous la belle au bois dormant.

_Salut Kassim... Pourquoi « belle au bois dormant » ?

_Olba m'a dit que tu dormais à chaque fois que lui et les autres essayaient de t'appeler. »

Ah oui, c'était vrai qu'il était bien a plat ces derniers jours... Il rigola un peu avant de se redresser et de lui donner un coup de coude.

« En tout cas, merci Kassim ! Je m'attendais vraiment pas à voir Morgiana débouler chez moi... mais la prochaine fois, préviens, j'étais en caleçon !

_Bah, elle finira bien par te voir comme ça un jour non ?

_Q-Quoi ? »

Kassim soupira avant de regarder le blond dont le visage tirait peu à peu sur le rouge écarlate.

« Elle te plaît non ? »

Alibaba sentit ses oreilles chauffer un peu elles aussi avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur les lèvres. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux jusqu'à maintenant aussi il ne savait pas exactement en quoi ça consistait mais... Quand il regardait Morgiana, il ressentait de nombreuses émotions, il se sentait bien. Sa seule visite l'avait terriblement embarrassé... mais elle l'avait aussi affreusement ravi. Il était ravi qu'elle vienne, ravi qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Il était heureux de ces quelques petits messages qu'ils échangeaient depuis son passage chez lui. Ce n'était que de toutes petites choses, qu'il faisait quotidiennement avec ses amis. Mais il ne ressentait pas du tout la même chose quand c'était avec elle.

« … Je crois oui.

_Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

_Je réfléchissais à comment la remercier pour être venue la dernière fois. »

Kassim le regarda sans rien dire. En lui demandant ça, il voulait surtout savoir s'il allait sortir avec elle... ou en tout cas tenter sa chance, mais visiblement, c'était encore un peu trop prématuré pour lui. Il n'y avait de toute évidence même pas encore pensé. Lui qui désespérait il y avait encore peu de temps de se trouver une petite amie...

« Tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce qui pourrait lui plaire toi ?

_Je la connais encore moins que toi andouille, tu t'adresse pas à la bonne personne... »

Alibaba s'affala de tout son long sur son bureau en poussant un long gémissement.

« Aaaah ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle aimerait moi !

_Une fille saura sûrement mieux ce qui plairait à une autre fille que moi. T'as qu'à demander à Kougyoku, vous êtes amis non ? »

Alibaba se redressa d'un bond. Mais oui ! Si quelqu'un pouvait bien l'aider, c'était elle ! Et il était certain qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber !

« Je vais la voir ! »

Une main le cramponna par le col, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. D'abord surpris, le blond leva les yeux et se raidit quand son regard croisa celui de son professeur qui lui souriait. Merde, il avait oublié que c'était Sharrkan à cette heure...

« Alors mon petit Alibaba, tu es sûr de vouloir sécher mon cours ?

_N-Non monsieur...

_Bon, alors vas t'asseoir à ta place avant que je ne change d'avis~.

_... Oui monsieur... »

Finissant de se changer, Morgiana sortit des vestiaires et attendit tranquillement que Olba et les autres sortent eux aussi. Se calant le dos au mur, elle resta à regarder le ciel gris, tandis que le vent soufflait un peu. Elle se demandait si Alibaba allait mieux depuis la dernière fois... Elle rougit en réalisant une nouvelle fois que ses pensées se tournaient vers le blond. Décidément... Depuis qu'elle s'était rendue chez lui, ça n'arrêtait pas... Elle poussa un léger soupir et s'efforça de penser à autre chose, se redressant en voyant le reste du groupe arriver peu à peu.

Prenant le chemin du réfectoire avec eux pour acheter de quoi manger, son regard fut attiré par une chevelure blonde et elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Elle reconnu aussitôt cette mèche rebelle qui caractérisait tant Alibaba. Mais celui-ci partait à l'opposé de leur direction. Avait-il déjà acheté quelque chose ? Elle abandonna ses pensées pour rattraper ses amis qui avaient déjà avancé et secoua la tête, achetant son repas avant de prendre le chemin de la salle où ils mangeaient habituellement ensemble. Cependant, à la surprise de Morgiana, il n'y avait pas de traces de Alibaba ici. Elle sentit une pointe de déception s'insinuer en elle ainsi qu'un peu d'inquiétude. Avait-il eu un problème pour partir si précipitamment ? Elle tourna la tête en entendant Birgit poser justement la question à Kassim.

« Il avait quelque chose à faire alors il est partit et a dit de pas l'attendre.

_Ça ne lui ressemble pas de faire des secrets comme ça... »

Olba rigola un peu.

« Qui sait ? Peut-être que Ali s'est finalement dégoté une copine~

_Tu crois ? J'aurais pensé que si ça arrivait, il serait tout fou et nous la présenterais aussitôt. »

Kassim acquiesça en mordant dans un sandwich.

« Il nous abreuverais de photo en se pavanant comme un malade jusqu'à nous soûler. Et qu'est ce que t'y connais Olba, t'en as une de meuf ?

_Eh ! »

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler tout en mangeant tandis que Morgiana écoutait vaguement. Il se serait trouvé une copine ? Ça n'aurait rien de surprenant, il était si gentil et il avait vraiment un beau sourire... Elle ressentit néanmoins comme un pincement, une sensation infime mais désagréable dont elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait pareille chose. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Se donnant de petites tapes sur les joues pour se reprendre, elle mangea tranquillement la fin de son repas puis se leva pour aller prendre l'air avant la reprise des cours. S'étirant lentement, elle poussa un soupir et regarda par la fenêtre pour observer le ciel grisâtre. La cour était désertée, sans doute à cause des bourrasques de vent qui sifflaient entre les branches des arbres et des nuages sombres qui laissaient présager de nouvelles averses. Que ferait-elle ce week-end s'il faisait encore ce temps à ce moment là ? Elle resta à réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair jaune n'attire son regard dans le couloir du bâtiment qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, la faisant de redresser alors qu'elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Alibaba... Elle le regarda cavaler rapidement devant les salles pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte et visiblement appeler quelqu'un. C'était parce qu'il devait voir quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas pu manger avec eux ? Elle comprenait un peu mieux... mais elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'une jeune fille vint vers lui. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait que voir leurs lèvres s'agiter mais leurs sourires indiquaient clairement une grande complicité et une profonde affection. Ils semblaient se parler avec beaucoup de joie, leurs têtes s'agitant frénétiquement dans de vifs hochements. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler pour qu'ils aient l'air si contents ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le blond avec cette expression sur le visage en dehors de son groupe d'amis qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé avec cette expression... De nouveau, elle sentit comme quelque chose la serrer dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle se sentait mal à les regarder ? Ne cherchant pas davantage, elle tourna les talons pour retourner dans la salle de classe, s'efforçant de chasser leurs sourires de sa mémoire.

Alibaba regardait tous ces objets aux formes diverses et aux couleurs complètement folles. Les cours terminés, il était partit à la recherche du cadeau parfait. Mais... il devait admettre qu'il se sentait un peu perdu devant toutes ces peluches aux poils fluo, devant des bijoux disproportionnés ou gadgets dont il doutait de l'utilité.

« Que penses tu de ça Alibaba ? »

Il se tourna vers Kougyoku qui tenait fièrement une peluche de... de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que c'était...

« … C'est un yeti ?

_Mais non ! C'est un ours ! Regarde ! »

Appuyant sur son ventre avec une moue contrariée, elle sourit lorsque la peluche lança un _« Vous n'avez pas de miel ? »_ Approchant pour détailler la chose, le blond resta sceptique. Cette chose avec des yeux ronds comme des billes et une bouche en forme de o était un ours ? Bon d'accord, il avait des oreilles rondes sur le haut de son crâne mais bon. Et... il était censé être mignon ? Il leva les yeux d'un air dubitatif vers son amie qui soupira avant de le reposer.

« Tu dis non à tout ce que je te propose, tu es sûr de vouloir lui offrir quelque chose ?

_Oui ! Mais je voudrais que ce soit quelque chose qui lui fasse plaisir. »

Kougyoku sourit avant de reposer doucement la peluche ou elle l'avait prise.

« Tu sais, je pense que quoi que tu prennes, ça lui fera plaisir. Moi à sa place, je serais heureuse de recevoir un cadeau de la part d'un ami, sans compter qu'elle ne s'y attend pas.

_Tu crois ?

_Oui. Enfin... ne prends pas n'importe quoi quand même. »

Alibaba acquiesça avant de se remettre à fouiner un peu partout. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire plaisir... une chose qu'elle pourrait porter ? Ou peut-être quelque chose d'utile ? Il regrettait de ne pas davantage connaître ses goûts, il faudrait qu'il prenne le temps de parler avec elle. Quelles genres de choses elle aimait. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien aimer manger, comment elle aimait occuper son temps libre...

Au bout de plusieurs explorations de magasins, il se décida et acheta enfin quelque chose. Il poussa un soupir, soulagé. Qui aurait cru que ça serait si difficile, même avec quelqu'un pour l'aider. Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers la jeune fille qui le suivait.

« Merci Kougyoku, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. »

Cette dernière lui répondit avec un sourire. S'il y avait une chose qui ne la dérangeait pas, c'était bien ça. Sortir avec un ami et faire les magasins, deux choses qu'elle appréciait de faire.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, je suis ravie si ça t'a aidé.

_Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! D'ailleurs, tiens ! »

Il lui tendit une petite boite avec une pince à cheveux ornée d'une petite fleur rouge. Se massant la nuque, il finit par dire pour se justifier alors qu'elle regardait l'objet.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose mais... c'est pour avoir prit le temps de m'aider à chercher, vraiment, merci Kougyoku. »

Un petit rire lui fit lever les yeux et il vit le sourire radieux que son amie lui offrit.

« Tu vois ? C'est ce que je te disais tout à l'heure, rien que le fait que tu ais pensé à moi en achetant ça me fait plaisir. Merci Alibaba ! »

D'abord surpris, le blond finit par sourire, ravi de voir qu'elle était de toute évidence sincère quand elle lui disait être heureuse. Faisant un bout de chemin avec elle, il attendit qu'elle monte dans son bus et agita la main avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Couvrant la moitié de son visage dans son écharpe, il avança tranquillement dans la rue. Quelle serait la réaction de Morgiana quand elle verrait qu'il lui avait prit quelque chose ? Est ce qu'elle aimerait ? Il avait un peu d'appréhension mais aussi un peu d'excitation. Il s'arrêta et prit son portable, faisant défiler les numéros de son répertoire jusqu'à tomber sur celui de la jeune fille. Poussé par une impulsion, il appuya sur la touche d'appel et porta l'appareil à son oreille. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait. Ils ne s'étaient envoyés que des messages jusqu'à présent. Il sentit son cœur palpiter jusqu'à finalement faire un bond immense dans sa poitrine lorsque la voix calme de Morgiana résonna à son oreille.

« _Oui ?_

_M-Morgiana ? C-C'est moi, Alibaba !

_ _Oui, j'ai vu ton nom s'afficher. »_

Oh le boulet. De toutes les choses qu'il pouvait dire... il avait choisi ça. Quel boulet, boulet, boulet ! Il devait avoir les joues rouge, elle lui donnait l'impression de brûler. Il aurait peut-être du juste lui envoyer un message...

« _Alibaba ?_ »

Il sursauta en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne aussi il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer, tentant de contrôler l'intonation de sa voix.

« Si tu n'es pas occupée, est ce qu'on peut se voir un instant ?

 __Euh... oui je peux... mais pourquoi ?_

_Je voudrais te donner quelque chose. »

Le silence qui s'installa le mit mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas ? C'était vrai que ça devait paraître bizarre qu'il lui demande de venir sans vraiment lui expliquer pourquoi alors qu'ils auraient pu se voir toute la journée.

« ... _Bon d'accord._ »

Il sentit une vague de soulagement l'engloutir à ces deux simples mots. Elle avait dit oui ! Bon sang ! Il retint tout juste l'endroit du rendez-vous tant il était sous l'effet du bonheur. Le parc. En courant, il pourrait y être en dix minutes ! Ce qu'il fit sans attendre davantage. Courant encore et encore, bredouillant des excuses aux passants qu'il manqua de bousculer, Alibaba sourit. Rien que l'idée de la voir le rendait heureux... Kassim avait raison, elle lui plaisait.

Ce fut les poumons en feu et totalement essoufflé qu'il arriva dans le parc. Regardant autour de lui, il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la chevelure rouge vive de la jeune fille qui venait vers lui. Se redressant un peu, il lui sourit. Elle portait des tenues toutes simples, ne coiffait pas vraiment ses cheveux comme le faisaient la plupart des filles, elle ne semblait pas même utiliser de maquillages... et pourtant, il la trouvait terriblement jolie comme ça.

« Désolé de te faire sortir à une heure pareille. »

Morgiana secoua doucement la tête. La nuit commençait à tomber c'était vrai mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. A vrai dire, ça l'avait surtout surprise. Voir le nom du blond s'afficher soudainement sur son portable l'avait étonnée au point qu'elle avait tardé à répondre. Et ses réponses évasives l'avaient intriguée. Mais... puisque c'était lui, elle n'avait pas de raison de se méfier aussi avait-elle accepté.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu voulais me v-

_Tiens, c'est pour toi ! »

Elle s'interrompit devant le paquet qu'il lui tendit et le regarda un moment, perplexe. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle finit par le prendre doucement dans ses mains. Un cadeau ? Mais...

« Pourquoi ? »

Alibaba se redressa et regardant ailleurs, un peu gêné.

« Eh bien... Comme l'autre fois tu es venue chez moi et que tu m'as aidé... je voulais vraiment te remercier et t'offrir quelque chose en retour. Et pardon si ce que j'ai pris est bizarre ! »

Clignant des yeux, Morgiana regarda à nouveau le paquet et finit par l'ouvrir pour finalement regarder l'ours en peluche qui en émergea. Peu importait tout ce qu'il avait pu regarder, c'était lui qui revenait toujours à l'esprit du blond pendant leur tournée des magasins alors... il s'était dit que peut être, ça irait. Mais maintenant, il était bien moins sûr de lui. Est ce que ça allait vraiment lui plaire ? Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée... La voyant appuyer sur le ventre de la peluche pour la faire parler, il rougit un peu en entendant la jeune fille rire. C'était... la première fois qu'il entendait son rire maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il était doux et agréable...

« Il est trop bizarre... mais j'aime bien.

_Tant mieux ! J'ai vraiment cherché ce que tu pourrais aimer. »

Morgiana ne dit rien malgré la sensation de chaleur qui l'envahi. Il avait cherché pour elle ? Ça... lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Alors elle prit la peluche contre elle et sourit.

« Merci Alibaba. »

Ce dernier la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Il était... ravi. Ravi d'avoir voulu lui offrir quelque chose, ravi d'avoir demandé de l'aide à Kougyoku, ravi de pouvoir l'entendre rire, ravi de pouvoir voir son sourire qui était vraiment beau à ses yeux.

« I-Il y a des offres sur les entrées d'un parc d'attraction... tu voudrais qu'on y ailles ensemble ? »

Les paroles étaient sorties toutes seules avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'y penser. Il sentait son cœur marteler sa poitrine à grands coups violents mais... trop tard, c'était dit et... il ne le regrettait pas tellement au fond. Il espérait juste...

« … D'accord. »

De nouveau, il se sentit engloutit par une vague de bonheur. Cette journée était vraiment magnifique jusqu'à la fin. Tant de bonheur d'un coup, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai !

« Vous avez décidé d'une date avec tout le monde ? Mes week-ends sont généralement libres donc je vous laisse voir ce qui vous arrange le plus... »

Il se serait prit un râteau en pleine poire en marchant dessus que ça aurait eu le même effet. Elle croyait qu'il parlait d'une sortie entre amis comme l'autre fois ? Il sentit sa joie voler en éclats et s'émietter lentement. Il le savait, c'était trop beau...

« J-Je vais leur demander... »

Après tout, c'était toujours mieux que rien...


End file.
